


Futuristic Lover

by Hanna_Tucker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Episode: s01e01-02 Broken Bow, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at Second or Third Sight, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: "Beautiful," Tucker murmured. "Lock it off right there." The Southerner gently- nolovingly-wiped down the warp console. A shiver ran down Malcolm's spine. The Brit instantly and silently reprimanded himself."I believe you missed a spot," Malcolm called, carefully masking his expression.





	Futuristic Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Dialogue and some of the actions from the "Broken Bow" episode script. And obviously I don't own Paramount or Star Trek. Lyrics from "Futuristic Lover" by Katy Perry.

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

* * *

"After being raised on cargo ships, it must've felt like you had lead in your boots when you got to Earth," Malcolm said to Travis before the two officers stepped into Engineering. The middle-aged armoury officer lifted his gaze to look at Commander Tucker and he could have sworn his heart literally stopped for a total of three seconds. He had met Tucker before, had spoken to him once or twice. But when he saw the engineer in his native element, Malcolm's annoyance with him vanished, at least for the moment. Now the Commander was almost... _alluring._

Tucker moved about Engineering as if he owned the place (and in a way, he did). He spoke in an authoritative voice, his words clear and concise in spite of the accent. If Malcolm didn't know better, he'd have said the engineer had literally made himself right at home on this deck.

"Beautiful," Tucker murmured. "Lock it off right there." The Southerner gently- no _lovingly-_ wiped down the warp console. A shiver ran down Malcolm's spine. The Brit instantly and silently reprimanded himself.

"I believe you missed a spot," Malcolm called, carefully masking his expression. "Commander Tucker, Ensign Travis Mayweather. He just arrived."

"Our space boomer." Tucker reached over the handrail and shook Travis' hand, grinning with enthusiasm. Travis smiled back at the engineer.

"How fast have you gotten her?" Travis asked, looking around in awe.

"Warp four," Tucker answered. "We'll be goin' to four five as soon as we clear Jupiter. Think you can handle it?"

"Four point five..."

Not much of an answer, but Tucker took it nonetheless. Malcolm huffed and interjected, "Pardon me, but if I don't realign the deflector, the first grain of space dust we come across will blow a hole through this ship the size of your fist."

"Keep your shirt on, _Loo-ten-nant,"_ Tucker told him, still grinning. "Your equipment'll be here in the mornin'." Malcolm wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he detected a foreign yet familiar glint in the Southerner's eyes. Foreign because Malcolm had never seen Tucker give him that look before, but also familiar because the armoury officer had seen it several times in the eyes of his previous lovers. Malcolm didn't know if he liked it or not. But something told him that the look held a bit of something more.

Something... perhaps worth pursuing.

Malcolm planned to do just that- _after_ he got his equipment.

* * *

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've returned home from my vacation with my grandparents, I haven't had much time to sit down and write at all lately, at least beyond oneshots. It's taking forever to write the second chapter of "Forbidding Mourning" and I have yet to start on the next part of my series "Earth Angel" (that's the series that begins with "If Today Was Your Last Day.")
> 
> Thankfully I managed to write this little piece today at least and I'm rather pleased with the results. Even if it's only yet another oneshot, lol!
> 
> I'd like to gift this story to Esperata, who's an amazing writer and a great person to talk to. She's been extremely helpful to me in the past and her comments are always a pleasure to read. Thank you so much for everything, Esperata! :)


End file.
